Time Warp
by Dolphi99
Summary: Amara is a young Jedi, on one of her first mission's, when something happens, and she meets a young Luke. Please R&R, this is only my second fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars characters, the original one are my own though, please ask if you wish to use them.

Amara was fighting hard to hold to consciousness under the relentless assault by Corraine. Looking up at Jason, trapped there beside her, Amara had a sudden jolt of energy. Jumping into attack Corraine, she was caught off guard by the crates flying at her. "If I can't have Jason while you're around, I will just have to get rid of you here and now!" Corraine yelled to Amara. Slowly turning toward the on coming crates, Amara prepared herself for the worst. Suddenly out of nowhere, she was pushed out of the way, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Looking down, Amara made eye contact with Magnar as they were swept up into the pull of the open portal behind them. 

"Amara, NOOOO!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, trying in vain to free himself from his bonds. "Jason!!" Amara yelled as she and Magnar were pulled into nothing. Losing sight of her brother, as Corraine forced the portal closed, Amara eventually gave into her wounds, and passed out.

Deep in sleep, Luke was suddenly awoken by strong surge in the force, stronger then he had ever felt before. Jumping out of his bed and throwing on some clothes, he focused on the source of the surge. Running out into Yavin's jungle at night, he moved as fast as he could. Not knowing the reason, only knowing that it was important he get there soon, Luke pushed himself to the breaking point.

Finally reaching the source of the disturbance, he was surprised to see a young red headed girl and a slightly older, dangerous looking man. They both looked as if they had been through a war, and barely escaped. Reaching out to them with the force, Luke was shocked to feel the strength in the woman. Kneeling down beside her he gently tapped her on the shoulder. Getting only a moan out of her, he turned her over, to look into the most breath taking face ever. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as she gained consciousness. At first the mystery woman looked all around at her surroundings, eventually locking her very startled gaze onto his eyes.

Coming too, Amara slowly checked out her surroundings. She was in a forest that she had never seen before. Suddenly sensing that there was another human with her, she slowly turned her gaze onto the most startling site ever. Stunned, Amara could do nothing but stare into those blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Amara still stunned, slowly shook her head, a very confused look on her face. "It's ok, I won't hurt you," he said as he pulled out a commlink to call for some help from somewhere. Amara, still worn out and injured from her fight, lost consciousness again, just as he was lifting her up in his arms.

Feeling a pounding headache, and something wet on her face, Amara woke up suddenly. Jumping to her feet and grabbing for her missing lightsaber, she starred at the people surrounding her defiantly. "Where am I, and what did you do with Magnar?!" she demanded, scanning the room for any sign of him. Still disoriented, Amara was shocked when she saw Magnar run through the door mere seconds behind him. "Who are you?" she demanded of Luke.

"I am Luke Skywalker, and you must be Amara. I assure you, you are in no danger here, we merely wish to help you," he answered.

"You can't be Luke Skywalker, he's dead, and how did you know my name? What did you tell him Magnar?" she asked.

"Calm down Amara, it's as he says, look around you."

Looking around her, Amara realizes that she is in the temple on Yavin IV, but it is very much during the rebellion. "What happened to us? How did we get here? The portal?" Amara asked, question on top of question.

"I'm sorry that I can't answer that question, but I would like to help you. I can tell that you are a great Jedi knight, here is your lightsaber." Luke said.

"Master Skywalker, I am merely a young Jedi knight, only recently passing the trials." Amara stated, before realizing that at this point in the young Luke's life, she would seem like a great Jedi.

"I think I need to sit down and get some answers. Is there some place private that we could go to talk?"

"We can go to my quarters, I could get Leia and some of the other rebellion leaders there." Luke replied

"Just you, Leia, and Han please. I have much to figure out.""Dak, run and get the princess and Han, tell them to meet me in my quarters." Luke told a nearby tech. "Yes sir!"

"Now if you will please follow me, Amara, I hope we can get to the bottom of all this." He told her, holding out his hand. I wonder what has her so startled, and why she thought that I was dead, it makes no sense, and how could she know who I am anyways? All thought flew out of his mind when Amara's slim hand grabbed his. Leading the way to his room, Luke couldn't help but ponder over the mysteriously beautiful stranger that had somehow wound up here. He felt such a draw to her, like they were meant to be together.

How could someone so young, as it was obvious she was around his age, be a Jedi? There must have been others who survived the purge he thought.

Reaching his quarters Luke began to unlock the door when he remembered his roommate might be there. "Um, I'm sorry Amara, but I just realized that my roommate Wedge Antillies might be in our room, I could see if there is a more private place to meet if you would like."

"No that's fine, Wedge can sit in on this as well, after all he is a hero of the rebellion as well." Amara stated, distracted looking around the temple.

"Well come on in." Luke said leading the way. "The others should be here soon, Hey Wedge" Luke waved to his startled roommate.

"You must be Amara, I'm Wedge." Wedge stated, looking her up and down.

Startled Amara didn't at first register that Wedge also knew who she was. Amara nodded distractedly at Wedge, as the door opened behind her and in came Leia and Han. Turning around Amara nodded respectfully toward Han and Leia. "Hello princess, Han, I am Amara Starlighter, and this is Magnar." Amara added almost as an afterthought, indicating the man standing behind her. "I feel we have much to discuss, as we don't belong here." Amara began indicating it would take a while.

"Here, you can sit on my bed, it's just a cot, but it's better than the floor." Luke said enthusiastically indicating to Leia and Amara that they should have a seat.

"Thank you ma- er I mean Luke." Amara replied as she sat down on the cot. "We have a situation here that needs to be resolved, the problem is I don't know how this was caused exactly. Magnar and I are from another time, and somehow during a battle with a sith lord we were sent here. I need to get back, as my brother is in need of my help." Amara rushed into her story. A short while later the others all sat there staring at her strangely, all except Luke, who just nodded in understanding.

Amara felt like she was going to lose it and cry, some Jedi she was, a sith lord defeated her, took her brother captive, and now all she could do was to cry, a Jedi showed no emotion, and now she failed at that. Slowly a tear started to roll down her right cheek, followed by another one.


	2. Chapter 2

Amara lay there, on her cot in Leia's room thinking about what to do now. She was stuck here for an indeterminate amount of time and she didn't dare do anything that would seriously change/alter the future, but at the same time she couldn't just freeload. Magnar was able to be a mechanic and even a pilot if needed, but one mechanic/pilot wouldn't make a huge difference in the history of the galaxy. While she could pilot, and fight with the best of them, she hesitated to take such an active role. In her future the only jedi or jedi in training the rebellion had was Luke Skywalker, and there was no doubt they would want to put her skills to use if she would agree.

It would be hard to turn them down, she fully supported the rebellion and the new republic that would replace it, but to become involved might change things too much. However it was clear that the force had allowed her to be sent here for some reason. She also knew that Luke would seek her out to train him, and she hesitated to do that as well, everyone knew that Obi-Wan and Yoda had trained Master Skywalker; to change that could be inviting disaster.

After chasing her thoughts around for over an hour, she gave up, until the answer hit her, she would meditate on the situation. Surely the force could give her some guidance on what she was to do here. She began meditating, at first she didn't focus on anything, not sure of what direction to look to…the future or the past? Finally something grabbed her attention, a memory from when she first started training.

Master Skywalker had come to teach her small class, he was telling them about his training and important lessons he had learned during his "adventures." He had mostly talked about what he had learned from Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda, and what he had learned from his mistakes, but he had mentioned that he had been trained for a short time by another Jedi between Obi-Wan and Yoda. An unnamed Jedi, and no amount of prodding by the class would get the answer out of him. He merely told them that if they were meant to know, they would one day learn. Amara saw the glint in his eye as he mentioned this; he was looking directly at her. Amara paused the memory right there, she hadn't imagined it then, could it have been her he was talking about?

She had to find more support for this theory, and so once again fell into the flow of the force, another memory popped up, one from when she fist sought to begin training. She had requested admittance to the academy, but the instructors did not want her to be taught there. They remembered her family name in conjunction with the Empire too strongly still. Nevermind that her father had been a rebel spy, or that he died in the service of the rebellion, they only knew that he had been an imperial officer, as had his brother, and his father before him. Master Skywalker had sensed something big going on at the academy, and had come over from his quarters.

He had taken one look at her, and heard the other teachers arguments before asking to see Amara's tattoo. She had been surprised he knew about it, but she showed him, and there it was, big as day, the coat of the Starlighter family. Now the instructors would know without a doubt that she was indeed a part of that family, and she would never get in. She was just about to walk away, giving up any chance of becoming a jedi, when Master Skywalker told them, and her that she would be training at the academy. When the other instructors had objected, he simply told them to either train her at the academy, or that he would take her on as his own Padwan, and see to it she was trained.

As the memory ended, Amara once again fell into the flow of the force; she was shown memory after memory again. All of them supporting her theory, Master Skywalker and his family had taken a great interest in her, and her training. Hardly a week went by that she wasn't training with one of them, or having talks with them. Not only had she worked with Master Skywalker, but she had also worked with Jedi Skywalker, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo, as well as on rare occasions had talks with Chief of State Organa-Solo. She even remembered one particular training session with both Master and Jedi Skywalker, in which both had trained her in lightsaber technique. While she had worked with both, and done well with both, she had very much taken after Mara's fighting style. More aggressive and creative, she had a tendency to use her martial arts training while fighting, for a powerful combination.

Finally coming out of her meditation, Amara made up her mind, she would train Luke, in basic use of the force and lightsaber. It appeared as though she was that mysterious teacher from his past, but she would not teach him about meditation or anything so in depth, that was for Master Yoda. Simple control and focus of the force would be acceptable, and the only place to really start.

Opening her eyes, she was startled to find herself looking directly into a pair of innocent blue eyes, eyes that tried to drag her into their depths. "Luke, you startled me." Amara said quickly. "Sorry Ma- Amara, I didn't mean to, I wanted to talk to you, and I sensed that you were here, but when I knocked on the door, you didn't answer, and I was worried so I came in. I've been sitting here for the last 30 min watching you; I was just going to see if you were alright, when you opened your eyes." Luke replied quickly, almost stumbling over his words. He was embarrassed; she could see that without the force. Knowing what he was going to say before she asked him, Amara simply replied. "Yes I will train you, but only in the fundamentals of the force."

Later on that night, Amara felt more confident in her decision, she had done a little training with him in Leia's room before he had to go back on duty, and it had gone well. She would work more with him the next day, as he was off that day, and should be able to spend the full day training.

Heading down to dinner, she ran into a large group of pilots returning from scouting, she saw them all glance at her, but they wouldn't make eye contact. Apparently they didn't know how to react around a Jedi Knight. At least all but two of them, Wedge and Luke were heading her way at a good pace. "Hi Amara" they both said at the same time, Luke sounding a little less shy then earlier. "So, what have you been up too? Are you interested in having dinner with the two most eligible fighter pilots tonight?" Wedge asked, taking Amara's arm in his. "I wouldn't even be opposed to dinner for two, but I have to share you with Luke, since he found you." Wedge finished, flashing his sexiest smile at her. Amara grinned back, and was about to reply when Luke stepped up and took her other arm in his. "I also wouldn't object to dinner for two, but since Wedge here is my wing man and I do get to spend all day tomorrow with you, I figured I could share your company tonight." He replied, also flashing his sexiest smile at her.

Shaking her head at the pair of them, she walked the rest of the way to the mess hall with them. They of course both had to carry her food, and then they found an empty table for the three of them, which wasn't hard to do given the hour, where they sat regaling her with tales of their heroic escapades, Wedge doing most of the talking. After they finished dinner, they invited her back to their room for a drink, but she politely turned them down, telling them she needed some fresh air and a good night's sleep, and that Luke needed to get some sleep as well.

Running off to the hangar bay, Amara suddenly felt her emotions hit her. She had thought she had control of them after breaking down the night before. How was she going to be able to train Luke if she couldn't even keep control of her emotions? Here she was about to train him, telling him to remain at peace and to control his emotions, when she kept breaking down herself. It was then that she noticed someone was around, glancing up, she saw Han Solo headed in her direction. She breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't have to worry about being emotional around him. "Hey there Amara, what's bothering you?" Han asked, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry I just had to get some fresh air, I didn't think I would bother anyone at this time of night." She replied softly.

"Don't worry about it you aren't bothering me, and I know the feeling, I was just coming out here for some fresh air myself when I saw you, so why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" he replied.

"Well I don't want to-" "Don't say 'bother me' because I already told you it's no bother." He interrupted. "It's just that I'm worried about Jason, he's stuck there with a sith lord and I don't know how long he will be able to fight her, and I'm stuck here unable to help him and not sure of how to get back. I don't even know how I got here."

"It's gonna be ok, I'm sure they will figure something out, and I'm sure your brother is ok, if he's anything like you." Han said, giving Amara a hug, "Just let it out." He finished. They sat like that for awhile, Amara leaning into Han, crying, until she had everything out. Sitting up Amara gave Han a hug, "Thank you that was a big help." She replied, "Now I have to go get some sleep."

"Me too, I'll walk you back in." replied Han getting up. Turning around, Amara saw Luke standing just in the entry to the Hangar, looking at them before he turned and ran off. She sensed he was hurt, and confused, there was no telling how long he had seen them sitting there together, as everyone seemed to be able to sneak up on her today. It must be all these emotions I'm not able to concentrate. She had to get over this fast to do any good, and she had to try and explain things to Luke, but she sensed that would be better left until tomorrow. Reaching her quarters, she once again thanked Han and then headed to bed, where she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Jason woke slowly, and painfully, he ached everywhere, and why wasn't he able to sense Amara? He sat up quickly, hitting his head on the shelf above his bed. What had happened, and where was Amara? Glancing around, he only became more confused. Where was he? This wasn't his room at Yavin IV and why was he locked in this room? What had happened to Amara that he couldn't sense her? He vaguely remembered her being hurt; could that be why he couldn't sense her? Was she injured somewhere, did she need his help? He tried the door again, definitely locked. "Let me out!" he yelled rattling the door to try and get someone's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Excellent, Corraine thought, he had finally come around, and he was obviously confused, she could easily sense his desperate search for his sister, and for answers. The mind wipe had apparently worked, now she merely had to test the full extent of it. If he didn't remember anything once he saw her, she should be safe. With his memories lost, she could trick him into trusting her, and it would make it so much easier to turn him. Oh the plans she had for this one. Now that Amara was out of the way, he was one of the strongest force sensitive's in the galaxy. With him by her side she could accomplish anything, maybe even turning Amara as well.

Amara woke to knocking on her door that morning, she glanced at the time, and was surprised to see how late it was. Sith spit! I overslept! Amara flew out of bed, feeling hardly rested at all, and opened the door, to face a visibly startled, and upset Luke. "I'm sorry I slept in, I'll just go a get my stuff and we can head out." Amara replied looking into Luke's wide open eyes. He seemed to recover his ability to talk, as she turned around to grab her bag. "Aren't you going to get dressed before we head out?" He asked. Stopping suddenly and blushing, Amara realized that she was only in her underwear, and quickly shut the door. Getting dressed fast, and throwing her hair into a ponytail, a very redfaced Amara emerged from her room, once again and found Luke sitting in the mess hall with Wedge.

Great, he told him I just know it, now I'll never live this down. She thought as she headed over to the pair of them. Well lets grab some breakfast and head out, we will also need some food for the next couple days." Amara stated, leading the way to the line, both Luke and Wedge following her. The three of them ate in silence, Wedge obviously trying not to laugh, and Luke trying not to show his emotions. It was obvious he was embarrassed, confused, agitated, and hurt, to say the least. Finishing up, Amara and Luke headed out, after waving bye to Wedge.

Getting out to the jungle, helped to clear her mind a little, but she knew, this wasn't the tine or place to talk to Luke yet, so she headed off in a run, hoping that this Yavin wasn't so different from her Yavin. After about an hour of running, they arrived at the cave she had been seeking. She was impressed with Luke, he had easily kept up with her, and hadn't complained or questioned once. He was definitely in shape, he hadn't even seemed to get short of breath. "Well here we are, lets set up camp." Amara replied, setting down her pack and getting out her bed roll, she headed into the cave, sensing Luke follow her. They worked in silence, getting set up in a short amount of time, but it was midday by the time they were done. Feeling sweaty and very dirty from both the run and working, and seeing as she had missed a shower that morning, Amara decided to head into the lake for clean up. "I'm gonna go for a swim and get cleaned up, you can do whatever you want right now, we'll get started after I get back." Amara told Luke, heading for the far side of the lake.

Luke was quietly following Amara, doing his best to keep up, lost in thought. He was very confused, he felt hurt that Amara had been in Han's arms lastnight, but he didn't know why, it wasn't as if they were together or anything, but it felt like he was losing another woman to Han. First the princess seemed to like Han more, even though she denied it, and now Amara was in his arms. He didn't know who to be mad at more, himself, Han, or Amara. Still lost in thought, he was surprised to see they had finally stopped. They were in front of some cave, with a lake nearby, Amara must have known about this place. He guessed that she must know Yavin in her time.

He helped set up their camp, and only partially heard what she had said about going to the lake, so it was to his great surprise that while, walking around the lake, lost in his thoughts, he saw her bathing in the lake. Blushing, Luke turned around and ran off to the cave, where he waited until she returned.

Amara felt much more human, once she had bathed, and changed into clean clothes. Heading off toward the cave, Amara allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts again. What would she say to Luke? Where would she start with his training? How was Jason? Would she ever get home? She could barely think for all the questions in her head. Stopping short of the cave entrance, Amara found a grassy area, and sat down to meditate. She found she was meditating more and more lately, her teachers would be proud of that. Finding her center, Amara became calm, and was able to focus on the task at hand, training Luke. She knew they had to talk sometime, but something told her to let him come to her. Reaching a decision on where she would start, she got up and headed into the cave.

Walking into the Cave, Amara noticed Luke avoiding her eyes, he was obviously embarrassed. Ignoring this, Amara decided to begin his training. "To become a Jedi, one must have control, of themselves entirely, that means controlling their emotions, as well as being in shape physically and mentally. Towards this end, I will begin your training with some basic exercises, for even a master must start somewhere." Amara began. "The first exercise I want you to do is using the force to assist you physically. When fighting, or performing any number of tasks, jedi will frequently need to perform very physically demanding tasks. The force, when used correctly, can assist the jedi, allowing them to jump higher, and move faster." Amara showed Luke some basic acrobatics, and began instructing him on how to use the force to assist him with jumping and moving.

Luke was a good student, he caught on quickly, and was soon, keeping up with her easily. Amara decided that a little lightsaber technique would be useful, then they could put it all together. "Ok Luke, I think we should move on to something different, I'm going to instruct you in the use of your lightsaber, as that is the weapon of a jedi, and one of our most important possessions. To begin, I will use the force to throw small rocks at you, I want you to work on stopping them with your lightsaber, When you are ready we will begin."

Amara started out slowly, throwing one rock at a time, it was obvious that he had some practice in this before, so she began hurling them at him faster, and from more directions. Now hurling the rocks in three directions, each rock only seconds behind the last, it was obvious Luke was having trouble keeping up. "Luke, you are trying to watch all directions at once with your eyes, which is impossible. Close your eyes and open yourself to the force, feel with it where the rocks are, don't think, just react."

With this said, Amara began again. He was doing much better this time, few rocks were escaping past his guard, and so she slowly began to hurl rocks from all 4 directions. After about another hour of this, Amara indicated that they were done. "You have learned much and improved greatly in just one day, but we have done enough today, it's time to get cleaned up and have something to eat." Amara told him, turning around to grab her stuff, and head off to the lake once more.

Arriving back at the cave, Amara saw Luke head off for the lake, he wasn't gone long, but it was long enough for her to start preparing a dinner with the food they had brought. Sitting beside the fire, Amara knew it was time to talk to Luke. She could sense his hesitation as he approached her, glancing up, she indicated he should take a seat next to her. Looking into her eyes, Amara waited patiently for him to begin.

"Amara…" Luke began "I don't really know how to talk about this, but last night, you and Han-"

"I'm not interested in him, we were just talking." Amara interrupted

"But he was holding you, for a long time."

"He was holding me because I was crying, I miss my brother and I am so worried about what will happen to him while I am gone, Corraine had him, he wasn't able to escape the last time I saw him." Amara explained. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something that painful for you. It's just that it really hurt me to see Han holding you, I was mad and confused and felt betrayed. I know it sounds stupid, but I just felt that way."

Amara was thoroughly confused, she couldn't trust her instincts here, not with this situation. She was too emotional, too off balance since arriving in this time. "But why? How could you feel betrayed?" "I don't know how or why, I just feel like we have this bond, and when I saw Han holding you last night, I felt like he was trying to take you away, just like Leia." Luke replied. "Oh" Amara just replied, sitting there to think. "Don't worry, Han will never take me away from you, I'm here to train you, when my job is done, I'm sure the force will guide me on my way home. Now let's get some sleep, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Amara finished.

With that she climbed into her bed and quickly felt sleep consume her.


End file.
